Nowen
}} Nowen is the slash ship between Noah and Owen from the Total Drama fandom. Canon The two boys maintain a strong friendship throughout the series. It is minor in Total Drama Island, due to Noah's early elimination, but several friendly interactions take place between the two in every episode prior to his elimination. While their interaction is practically non-existent in Total Drama Action, due to Noah not competing, even the one episode where Noah and Owen interact, it is in a joking, friendly manner. Due to both competing on the same team in Total Drama World Tour and Noah staying longer in the competition, its significance intensifies and ultimately proves to play an important role throughout the season, even after Noah's elimination. After Total Drama, the two of them continue to participate in a number of reality shows, though according to Noah, they lost in all of them. Eventually, Noah and Owen team up for The Ridonculous Race and are labeled as The Reality TV Pros. The two are shown to still be close friends, though time seems to have desensitized Noah of Owen's antics, as he is noticeably more strict on Owen and more focused on the game. When Noah falls in love with Emma, Owen initially believes that Noah is sick, though is quickly corrected by Emma's sister, Kitty. Owen enthusiastically supports his friend to win the heart of his crush, and the two form an alliance with the Sisters in order to let the relationship flourish. Despite their status as professionals, the duo face many difficulties throughout the race before finally being eliminated in Got Venom. Nevertheless, Noah and Owen leave the Race with their heads held high and plan on competing in another season of a reality show, though it is not revealed what it is. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of a close friendship between the two, first formed in Total Drama World Tour and further developed in The Ridonculous Race. Many fans enjoyed their dynamics as the goofy, comic relief guy and the deadpan snarker guy, saying they balance each other perfectly. Their interactions in episodes such as "I See London..." or "I Love Ridonc & Roll" especially won the crowd for the two. However, some fans believe that Noah treated Owen poorly. Its main ship rivals are Ozzy, Nemma and NoCo. As a result of Owen's canon relationship with Izzy and Noah's friendship with both of them, they're also sometimes shipped in a polyship with her. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Owen/Noah tag on FanFiction.Net DeviantArt : Tumblr : Trivia *Both kissed another male contestant(s) at one point: **Noah accidentally kissed Cody's ear while they were asleep in The Big Sleep. **Owen kissed both DJ and Duncan's cheek after joining the guys' alliance in Hide and Be Sneaky. *In his ending of Total Drama Island, Owen is the highest ranking member of the Screaming Gophers, while Noah is the lowest ranking member. *Both are eliminated in the thirteenth episode of a season. *Both at some point have been under Chris' employment. **Owen worked as Chris' mole in the second half of Total Drama Action from Rock n' Rule to Top Dog. **Noah was shown to be working as Chris' personal assistant in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. *Noah is on a team with Owen in both seasons of Total Drama he competes in. In addition, they're also teammates in the spin-off. Navigation